


Next Time

by GetOutOfMyHead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOfMyHead/pseuds/GetOutOfMyHead
Summary: Dean Winchester helps Ben Braeden understand masturbating. Things escalate.
Relationships: Ben Braeden/Dean Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 38





	Next Time

His hands roamed her body gently, making eye contact as his dick buried itself inside of her. He listened to her moan his name as he pulled back and slowly pushed in again, breathless. They smiled at each other, Dean closing his eyes as he continued hammering into her, picking up the pace little by little.

She wrapped her legs around him and placed a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him forward to connect his lips to hers, resting their foreheads against each other as they maintained eye contact once the kiss broke, both of them smiling brightly as he continued pushing into her, moaning and panting.

"Lisa," Dean whispered, closing his eyes again. "Fuck."

She looked towards the alarm clock on the nightstand for a brief moment before looking back at Dean. "Ben's almost home."

"So?"

Lisa laughed as he straightened his form, resting his hands on her knees as he pushed her legs apart further. "I don't want him to catch us," she said breathlessly, Dean slowing down as he came close. "I caught my parents and, let me tell you, it wasn't a pretty sight."

He said nothing as he bottomed out, Lisa moaning in sync with him as he emptied a load inside of her, closing her eyes in ecstasy. "Fine." He pulled out of her and hopped off the bed, sending her a grin as he made his way to the bathroom. "I'll see you later, then." He closed the door behind her as she shook her head, sighing as she moved to get dressed for work.

Dean had a towel wrapped loosely around his waist when he exited the bathroom, seeing Lisa gone. He heard rustling downstairs, sighing as he made his way down to greet Ben after throwing on a pair of shorts. He found Ben rummaging through the kitchen, smiling as he leaned against the counter to watch him for a moment before announcing his presence.

"What? Did your friend not feed you while you were over there?"

Ben jumped at Dean's voice but didn't turn around. "No, they did," he assured, clearing his throat. "I was just looking for a snack."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows and pulled away from the counter, clearing his throat. "We have to go grocery shopping," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "We don't have any snacks right now."

The eleven-year-old slowly closed the cupboard and leaned against the counter in front of him. He was clearly trying to hide something from Dean. "I'll just head up to my room, then." Ben moved fast past Dean to get to the stairs, but Dean saw exactly what he was hiding when he walked by.

A boner.

The thought of the kid having a boner shouldn't have made Dean react the way he did, but he could feel his dick harden at the thought of Ben hiding a boner and going up to his room to deal with it. He found himself slowly going up the stairs and standing outside of Ben's room, nothing but silence on the other side of it.

Dean quietly pushed the door open and peeked his head in, seeing a completely naked Ben jerking off his dick and he was sure glad the kid's eyes were closed. He seemed to have a hard time getting off. Acting as the father figure, Dean thought it'd be a good thing to show him how to jerk off better.

Closing the door behind him with a soft click, Dean walked towards Ben, who was so deep into his masturbating that he didn't hear the creaking floorboards under Dean's weight. The bed was small enough for the Winchester to reach over the end of it, placing his hand over Ben's. Now the kid knew he was here.

His eyes shot open, wide with fear. He tried backing away, but the tight grip on his hard cock prevented him from getting far. "What are you-"

"Helping," Dean interrupted, beginning to jerk him off. He watched Ben with close eyes, a small smile forming on his face as he watched the kid's fear slowly turn to enjoyment. Dean's cock throbbed underneath his shorts as he started to wonder just how far Ben would let him go. And then he started to wonder how much farther he would go after Ben tells him to stop. "You seemed to be having trouble. Doesn't this feel better?"

"Yeah." It was barely heard. He knew Ben was trying not to moan, he just didn't know why. He slowly closed his eyes.

Dean started picking up the pace, smiling wider when small grunts escaped Ben's throat. He leaned down, his hot breath fanning over the sensitive cock made Ben's eyes shoot open once more. Before Ben could pull away, Dean brought the dick into his mouth and started sucking, his hand fondling his little balls.

Ben moaned in surprise, his hips beginning to move towards Dean's mouth. He slurped the kid's cock, using his tongue to lick the top of it whenever he came up. The kid moaned louder, obviously enjoying Dean's blowjob.

"Dean, Dean," Ben said, trying to get the older man off of him. Saying his name made his own dick push against his shorts, and when Ben came into the back of his throat, Dean was already pulling his pants down. "Oh, man."

Dean jerked off as he swallowed every drop of Ben's cum, looking up at him with a satisfied smile. "Now it's my turn." Dean stood up to reveal his dick, his hand still pumping it as he prepared it for Ben's mouth.

Ben eyed the bigger dick, eyes widening in fear as he shook his head. "I don't think I can take that, Dean," Ben stated, not being able to take his eyes off of it. "It's too big."

"Come on, Ben," Dean said, trying not to beg too hard. "I did it for you, it's only fair."

Ben looked up at Dean and sighed with a nod, moving to the edge of the bed until he was sitting on it. Dean moved his hard cock to the lips of the boy, but Ben still seemed to be hesitant about it. Having no more patience, Dean grabbed the back of Ben's head and forced the dick into his mouth. Ben gagged at the foreign object as Dean moved his hips, pulling and pushing into the back of Ben's throat with no remorse as he fucked Ben's face. Dean moaned as he did, pulling out altogether to let Ben catch his breath and going back in without warning.

Tears burned Ben's eyes as they created a trail down his face, Dean assuring him he'd get better at this with practice. But Ben just wanted this to be over with as soon as possible, so he didn't move. He didn't say anything. He just let Dean fuck his face hard and fast until he was gagging on his cum and his dick.

Dean pulled out with a heavy moan, laughing as he pumped his dick. Ben swallowed Dean's load and looked up at him, seeing the proudness on his father figure's face. "Good job," Dean said, nodding. "Now... lay down."

Ben followed Dean's orders and laid down on the bed, watching the Winchester with curious eyes. Ben's heart raced in his chest as Dean climbed onto the bed and positioned himself in between his legs. "What are you doing?" Ben asked, watching him continue pumping his dick.

"I'm going to make the both of us feel good," Dean assured him. "Just... breathe."

Ben breathed for a moment before he felt Dean push his dick into his asshole and he tried to get away. "No, Dean, that hurts!"

Dean was faster and stronger, pinning Ben down to the bed with a single hand on his chest. "It'll be okay, Ben," Dean assured, nodding. "Just do what I say and breathe."

But Ben couldn't just breathe. Pain soared through his body as Dean continued pushing his dick into his tight hole, begging the older man to stop. More tears streamed down his face, screaming for him to stop, but he continued going. A slow pace, but he never stopped to give Ben time to get used to it. By the time Dean bottomed out, Ben's throat was raw from screaming.

"Take it out!" Ben begged, feeling relief flood through him as Dean started to pull out. That's all it was? He just wanted to put his dick inside of him one time? Why would he- Ben screamed when Dean rammed his cock back into him, sobbing as Dean took his virginity away.

"Oh, Ben," Dean moaned, using both his hands to fight against Ben's thrashing arms. "You're so tight. Fuck, this feels so goddamn good!" Dean picked up the pace, grunting as he took in Ben's screams as him enjoying it. "Oh, yes. I'm going to fuck your brains out." Dean was hammering into Ben's hole, skin slapping skin replaced Ben's screaming as he gave up, his body going limp underneath Dean's hands. "See? You're going to like this. Just gotta get used to it is all."

Ben stared at the ceiling, his face emotionless.

"Fuck, Sam," Dean said, moaning. "Oh, man. I wish you were Sam, Ben. Or I wish he was here. He's a good fuck toy, too."

"Please," Ben whispered desperately, trying one last time. "Stop."

But Dean didn't listen, spreading the boy's legs open further to give him more room to go faster and harder. Dean grunted, moaned, and cursed as he violated Ben. The boy started moaning, clearly against his will, but Dean smiled nonetheless. "You're liking it."

Ben shook his head, another moan escaping him. He still felt pain, but he also felt a pleasure he couldn't describe.

"I'm close, Ben," Dean assured him, panting. "Oh, I'm so close."

Ben moaned louder as Dean started hitting that sweet spot Ben didn't know existed until now, tears silently creating more trails down his face. Dean looked up at the ceiling as he joined Ben's moaning, bottoming out as he emptied his dick inside Ben. He slowly pumped his dick in and out of Ben, spreading the cum around as best he can before he completely pulled out.

Ben felt weird at the feeling of being empty but did nothing as Dean hopped off the bed.

"That was fun," Dean stated as he pulled his shorts back on. "Don't worry, Ben. Next time, it'll be more enjoyable."

As Dean walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, Ben couldn't help but wonder... next time?


End file.
